Apologies and Past Mistakes
by CyradisX
Summary: Harry ist mit seiner Seele und seinem Herzen mit Tom verbunden. Aber wird Harry deswegen Toms Aufrichtigkeit akzeptieren und ihm die Fehler der Vergangenheit verzeihen... Slash!
1. Vorwort

Titel: Harry Potter - Apologies and Past Mistakes

Titelübersetzung: Harry Potter - Entschuldigung für vergangene Fehler

Autor: Frizzy

Übersetzerin insFranzösische: Nymia

Übersetzerinins Deutsche: CyradisX

Genre: Romantik

Rating: PG-13

Warnungen: Slash! Lemon/Lime

Hauptpairing: Harry James Potter x Tom Marvolo Riddle

Inhalt: Harry ist mit seiner Seele und seinem Herzen mit Tom verbunden. Aber wird Harry deswegen Toms Aufrichtigkeit akzeptieren und ihm die Fehler der Vergangenheit verzeihen...

Disclaimer/Erklärung: Alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling  
Die Geschichte ist ganz allein Frizzys Gedanken entsprungen und ich übersetze sie mit ihrer Erlaubnis nur aus dem Französischen.

Zeit: In Harrys 5. Schuljahr

Kommentar: Bei ungefragtem Entnehmen des Inhalts werd ich den Verantwortlichen mit allen Mitteln zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wer etwas aus dieser FanFiction entnehmen möchte, kann mir gern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, die ich dann an Frizzy weiterleite.

Ich bitte hier mit auch alle meine Leser, drauf zu achten, ob in anderen FanFiction eindeutige Ableitungen vorkommen, und mich darüber zu benachrichtigen. Es wäre mir eine große Hilfe!  
Denn unerlaubtes Entnehmen von geistigem Eigentum ist illegal!

Archiv: Animexx.de, FanFiction. net, FanFiktion.de


	2. Die Magie in ihrer Größe

**Kapitel 01: Die Magie in ihrer Größe **

"Gut Harry", begann Dumbledore.

Harry warf dem Direktor von Hogwarts einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Etwas  
stimmte nicht, das spürte er.  
Dumbledore spielte nervös mit seiner Feder. Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag auf  
seinem Gesicht, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er Harry seinen Entschluss,  
der durch seine Entdeckungen beeinflusst wurde, erklären sollte.

"Hast du schon mal ausgiebig über Anhänglichkeitslose gesprochen?"

"Nein, Professor."

"Oh, wirklich. Sie sind besonders mächtig. Sie binden eine Person an eine  
andere, die dann die jeweils andere völlig ergänzt. Ich glaube, man könnte sie  
Seelenschwestern nennen."

"Professor...Ich verstehe nicht."

"Ich muss dir etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen - Du bist mit jemanden  
verbunden."

Diese Wörter brachten Harry zum verstummen. Durch diesen Schock öffnete sich sein Mund etwas und der Goldjunge fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch sein ungebändigtes schwarzes Haar.  
Schließlich fand er doch seine Stimme wieder und hob den Blick, wodurch dieser  
auf die blauen Augen des Schulleiters traf, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtet  
hatten. Seine eigenen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren.

"Wer?"

Das Wort war nur hart und kalt. Albus erschauderte durch den Ton sichtlich, aber ein Funken der Verständnis fand sich in seinen Augen wieder.  
Jedoch verließ ihn dieses Funkeln gleich darauf vollständig. Jedoch zwang Albus  
seine Lippen, ein zärtliches Lächeln zu formen, welches Harry seltsam ärgerlich  
fand.

"Ich bezweifle, dass dir die Antwort im Moment helfen würde. Ich denke, dass es besser wäre, wenn du das Schicksal erst mal richtig verstehst, bevor ich dir  
sage, mit wem du verbunden bist."

Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu Fawkes, der wie immer auf seiner Stange saß und ihn seine rotgefärbten Federn, die im Morgenlicht immer aufflammten, umgaben.  
Harry hatte das Büro des Schulleiters immer als beruhigend empfunden, doch jetzt hasste er es. Er wollte von diesem Ort so weit weg wie möglich.

"Das Schicksal verbindet zwei Personen miteinander. Sie sind vollkommen, einer  
für den anderen, in allen Bedeutungen des Begriffs. Das Schicksal macht sie den  
Schwesterseelen gleich. Sie können ihre Liebe, sowie ihren Schmerz teilen. Ich  
muss aber hinzufügen, dass das ein genauso großer Vorteil wie Nachteil sein  
kann. Zum Beispiel wenn einer von beiden stirbt, stirbt der andere mit ihm. Man  
sieht das oft als romantisch. Das Schicksal sorgt für eine Anhänglichkeitszeremonie, die während des 16. Geburtstag sein muss, um die  
andere Hälfte zu ergänzen. Es ist wichtig, dass ich jetzt mit dir darüber  
sprechen, weil dein Geburtstag in zwei Monaten ist. Deine Mächte werden um  
einiges zunehmen, aber dafür wirst du für immer gebunden sein. Einmal, wenn eure  
Vereinigung...vollendet sein wird...wirst du entdecken, dass ihr, miteinander  
verbunden, völlig zueinander passt."

"Wer?", wiederholte Harry.

"ER."

"Er? Aber ich bin nicht schwul!", schrie Harry entsetzt.

"Er ist der brillanteste Student, der je von Hogwarts gekommen ist, mächtig,  
schön, talentiert und sehr nett zu denen, die ihn kannten."

"Wer?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry starrte seinen Mentor an, als wären diesem gerade 3 Köpfe gewachsen und als hätte Albus ihm gesagt, dass er im Begriff war, sich Voldemort  
anzuschließen.  
Die Worte Dumbledores hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, während er versuchte die Bedeutung des Gesagten zu verstehen. Er war mit Tom verbunden. NEIN, er war mit Voldemort verbunden! Das war wohl einer von Dumbledores schlechten Scherzen.

"Das ist kein Scherz, Harry."

Harry stand plötzlich auf und verließ den Raum. Dumbledore unternahm nichts, um Harry aufzuhalten. Der Goldjunge musste das auf seine eigene Weise verstehen und der Schulleiter wusste, dass Bemühungen seinerseits nichts bringen würden. Er konnte den Schrecken und den Verrat fühlen, den Harry empfand. Seufzend setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und überlegte, ob es das wirklich wert war.

Harry stürzte so schnell wie möglich die Korridore von Hogwarts entlang, wobei  
er die verworrenen Gesichter um sich herum vollständig ignorierte. Er musste von  
hier weg. Das war ein Scherz. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Aber Harry wusste tief in seinem Herz, dass es wahr war. Er war mit Voldemort verbunden. Er war mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern verbunden.

* * *

"Harry!"

Seine Freundin Hermine sprang vor diesen und blockierte ihm so den Weg. Er  
versuchte sich sofort von ihr zu entfernen, hoffnungslos.  
Hermines warme rehbraune Sehen waren durch Ängstlichkeit und Unruhe gefüllt,  
während sie das entsetzte Gesicht von Harry und seine verstörten Smaragde, die  
als seine Augen dienten, eingehend erforschte.

"Was ist es, was nicht geht? Harry?"

"Was geht?", knurrte Harry gleichgültig.

"Guter Gott, was ist das Problem?"

"Nichts."

"Belüg mich nicht, Harry James Potter!"

"Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!"

"Wir sind die besten Freunde!", begann Hermine.

"Lass es sein! Hör für einmal in deinem Leben auf, so neugierig zu sein...!"

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Hermines Hand begegnete mit einem krank machendem Ton brutal Harrys Gesicht. Jeder blieb daher mit offenem Mund stehen. Hermine Granger hatte einen ihrer besten Freunde geschlagen. Und nicht irgendeinen ihrer besten Freunde, sondern Harry Potter, der Junge, der noch lebt.

Hermine, unter Schock stehend, hielt die geschundene Wange des Goldjungens  
fest. Harry bewegte sich nicht. Sein Gesicht war mörderisch und in seinen Augen  
leuchtete Wut, was aber von keinem gesehen wurde. Der Goldjunge hob stolz den Kopf, knirschte mit den Zähnen und presste die Hände zusammen, um Hermine nicht als Gegenzug ebenfalls zu schlagen.

"Wenn du jemals wieder Hand an mich legst, wirst du dafür bezahlen. Du hast kein Recht, mich aufzuhalten und zu fragen, was in mir vorgeht. Ich benötige nicht  
Miss-Ich-weis-alles um zu klären, was mit mir los ist", zischte er gefährlich.

"Harry, ich..."

Aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er drehte sich um und ging völlig ungeniert,  
wobei er eine blasse und geschockte Hermine, die sich nicht bewegen konnte und ihm nachstarrte, zurückließ. Immer noch war der Schock auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Dann ersetzte der Zorn alle anderen Emotionen und sie nahm eine tiefe  
Inspiration.

"Das reicht! Ich kann deine Einstellung ,Ich bin der Junge, der lebt' nicht mehr  
ertragen! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen! Solange du dich nicht  
entschuldigst, werden wir keine Freunde mehr sein!", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

Harry zeigte daraufhin keine Reaktion, aber innerlich verspürte er eine tiefe  
Traurigkeit.  
/Es wäre besser für mich, wenn ich mich dran gewöhnen würde. Schließlich bin  
ich mit der Person verbunden, die sie alle hassen...Vielleicht bin ich doch tief  
in meinem Herzen ein Slytherin. Der Hut hatte also Recht gehabt.../

* * *

Es war sehr schnell Nachmittag und jeder in der Schule hatte von dem Streit  
zwischen Harry und Hermine gehört. Die Tatsache, dass sie den Goldjungen  
geschlagen hatte, hatte jeden verblüfft. Die Hogwartsschüler waren alle sehr  
neugierig. Genau das war der Grund, warum Harry jetzt durch die Gänge lief, als  
würden ihn Manticore verfolgen.

Am Gryffindortisch war es ungewöhnlich still und alle schauten auf Hermine und  
Ron, und vor allem auf den leeren Stuhl den beiden gegenüber, wo Harry für  
gewöhnlich saß. Er hatte sich noch nicht gezeigt und Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass er gar nicht käme.  
Er war sichtlich besorgt. Nicht nur weil der Junge, mit der Narbe auf der Stirn,  
sich mit seinen Freunden gestritten hatte, sondern weil er auch in keinem  
einzigen seiner Kurse aufgetaucht war.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Silhouette in schwarzen Kleidern zu sehen war. Die Kapuze wurde herunter geschoben und enthüllte so Harry Potter, der so durchnässt und weiß wie er war viel Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kalkwand hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten vor unterdrücktem Zorn und einer Entscheidung, während er die Hand fester um seiner Feuerblitz legte und auf Dumbledore zu kam.

Dumbledore schaute den Jungen vor sich immer noch mit einem freundlichem  
Gesichtsausdruck an. Er beobachtete die widersprüchlichen Emotion auf dem  
Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Einen Moment sah er sich die durch Hermine  
geschundene Wange genauer an, bevor er sprach.

"Harry?", murmelte er immer noch freundlich.

"Was wird passieren, wenn ich 16 werde?"

Diese Frage ließ Dumbledore erstarren. Die Schüler sahen sich verwirrt an und  
begannen dann zu tuscheln, was, wenn geschehen sollte und ob das etwas mit  
Harrys seltsamen Verhalten zu tun hatte.

"Das Schicksal wird vollständig sein."

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Harry derb.

"Das bedeutet, dass Tom nach Hogwarts kommen wird, bis du deine Ausbildung  
abgeschlossen hast. Wenn ihr ab deinem 16. Geburtstag getrennt seit, könnte das  
fatale Folgen für beide haben."

"Ich kann ihn nicht umbringen."

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine endgültige Feststellung.

Die Hogwartsschüler sahen Dumbledore erstaunt an, während dieser den Kopf  
schüttelte, zum Zeichen, dass Harry die Person nicht umbringen konnte, von der  
er sprach.

"Kann er mich töten?"

"Nein. Wenn du sterben solltest, stirbt er auch und umgekehrt genauso."

"Gibt es einen Weg, mit dem ich das Schicksal ändern könnte?"

"Nein Harry", sagte Dumbledore langsam.

"Ich werde nicht mit ihm schlafen."

Durch diesen Kommentar begannen die restlichen Anwesen wieder wild mit einander zu tuscheln.  
Hermine hörte zu und sah sich aufmerksam um, während Dumbledore Harry  
anlächelte. Aber über was sprach Harry? War er schwul? Nein. Harry war hetero. Also warum?

"Ich habe Angst davor, dass sich das außerhalb deiner Kontrolle befindet."

"Haben sie mich nicht zu schützen, Dumbledore? Jedoch sitzen sie nur  
teilnahmslos da und sagen mir, dass ich mit einem Mörder schlafen werde? Ich bin nicht schwul und ich werde es nie! Solange wir hier sind, halten sie all diese  
Absurditäten auf Liebe zurück! Der Tag, an dem ich mich in Voldemort verlieben  
werde, wird der Tag sein, an dem meine Eltern wieder leben werden!"

Allen Schüler blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen und die Lehrer sahen von  
einem zum anderen. Man konnte den Schock deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern sehen.  
Harry war wütend. Seine Augen glänzten, vibrierend wie bei einer Schlange in  
ihrer Intensität. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und jedes seiner Glieder  
angespannt. Sein Kopf war stolz und herausfordernd angehoben. Er störte sich gar nicht dran, dass sie das hier vor der ganzen Schule diskutierten.

"Ich habe Angst, dass das ein Problem ist, dass du lieber mit Tom diskutieren  
solltest."

"Sie können ihn ruhig nach Hogwarts bringen. Aber wenn ich ihn sehe, werd ich  
ihn umbringen!"

"Harry", erklang Dumbledores Stimme, die dieser dabei etwas erhoben hatte.

"Ich werde ihn töten. Ich glaube es. Wenn ich ihn sehe, wenn ich ihn höre oder  
sogar wenn ich ihn je fühle, werde ich ihn töten! Lassen sie ihn weit weg von  
mir und ich werde ignorieren, dass sie in all dem eine Hauptrolle gespielt  
haben!"

Das Gesicht des Professors nahm einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck an, während er den wütenden Jungen sich gegenüber mit seinem Blick fesselte.

"Ich kann deinen Schmerz verstehen, Harry. Aber ich kann wegen deiner Bitte  
nichts machen. Du kannst es nicht ändern. Tom ist der mächtigste Mann, den ich  
je getroffen habe. Sein Geist ist über meinem Verständnis...Seine Kenntnisse in  
den Dunklen Künsten und den Zaubertränken überschreiten bei weitem alles, was ich je gesehen habe. Er ist treu, mächtig und mutig, der vollkommne Begleiter für dich. Du bist mit ihm verbunden und du tätest besser daran, dein Schicksal anzunehmen."

"Das ist ein Mörder! Er hat meine Eltern getötet! Er hat versucht, mich  
umzubringen! Er hasst mich! Er macht mir mein Leben zur Hölle! Er hat mir diese  
Narbe gemacht! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse es, Harry Potter zu sein! Ich ziehe es  
vor, zu sterben, als mein Leben mit ihm zu verbringen!"

"Harry."

"Er hat Cedric getötet! Er hat den Schutz meiner Mutter ausgenutzt, um wieder  
leben zu können und sie erwarten von mir, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe! Ich  
will jetzt Sirius sehen!"

"Ich habe Sirius eine Nachricht geschrieben, damit er kommt."

"Dann wird er ihnen vielleicht sagen können, wie gern ich sie töten würde! Ich  
könnte sie jetzt so leicht umbringen und ruhig in Askaban bleiben und dabei über  
meinen Wahnsinn lachen! "

"Harry, beruhige dich!"

"Versuchen sie nicht, herablassend zu scheinen, Dumbledore!"

"Tom kommt morgen in Hogwarts an, Harry."

"Dann reise ich ab."

"Du kannst nicht gehen und du kennst ihn! Hör auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, Harry! Denk einmal an Tom! Er wird für dich alles aufgeben und in jedem seiner Atemzüge bedauern, dieses Schicksal ausgesprochenen zu haben. Und ich lebe den Rest meines Lebens mit der Schuld, ihn gezwungen zu haben, das zu machen!"

"Dann hoffe ich, dass sie die ganze Ewigkeit leben werden."

Die Schüler und Professoren besahen Harry und Dumbledore nun in einem Sturm von Gefühlen. Einige mit einem Schreckens- und Mitleidblick. Wie konnte Harry Potter mit Voldemort verbunden sein? Manche Schüler waren verwirrt, weil sie nicht wussten, dass Voldemort Tom Riddle war.  
Hermine starrte Harry fassungslos an, während sie den Grund verstand, warum  
Harry so erschüttert gewesen war.  
Andere standen unter Schock. Warum sagte Dumbledore, dass morgen Voldemort hierher käme? Sogar die Professoren dachten, Dumbledore wäre entgültig verrückt geworden. Wie könnte Harry auch in Voldemort verliebt sein?

"Komm mit in mein Büro, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, während er von seinem Stuhlaufstand.

Die ganze Halle war still, während Harry und Dumbledore zu den Türen gingen und dann verschwanden.  
Sofort danach ließen sich beleidigte und verwirrt Stimmen vernehmen. Hermine  
starrte die Tür, durch welche die beiden verschwunden waren, immer noch mit  
einem entsetzten Blick an. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt genauso blass wie Harrys.

"Ich bin so enttäuscht, Harry."

So, das war das erste Kapitel  
Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen

bye,  
Cyra


	3. Die Ankunft des Lords

**Kapitel 02: Die Ankunft des Lords **

Der Morgen nach Harrys Auftritt in der Großen Halle kam schnell und Harry folgte Dumbledore wieder dort hin. Albus lächelte wieder jeden freundlich an. Und offenbar warf Harry momentan keiner seine schlechte Laune oder die finsteren Blicke vor.

"Harry, Tom müsste in einigen Minuten ankommen", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden.

"Super", kam Harrys sarkastische Antwort kalt.

"Großartig! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus auf dich achten wird, damit du nicht abhaust, während ich Tom empfange!" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er die Halle verließ. Dabei war sich Harry sicher, ein kleines Lachen vernommen zu haben...

"Potter", sagte Snape und deutete Harry mit einem Kopfnicken an, sich mit an den Lehrertisch zu setzen, wo zwei neue Stühle standen.

Harry setzte sich. Er starrte den Teller vor sich an. Jeder konnte sehen, dass er überall lieber wäre, als hier. Der Goldjunge hielt seinen Blick weiter gesenkt, als die Türen aufgingen und es in der Halle sofort totenstill wurde.

Im Türrahmen stand ein großer junger Mann, der noch nicht mal 18 zu sein schien. Sein Körper war schlank, aber stolz. Schwarze Haare, die alles Licht verschlangen, umrahmten das blasse Gesicht. Die Haare harmonierten perfekt mit denblutrotenAugen des Mannes.  
Tom Riddle war definitiv einer der schönsten Menschen, denen man je begegnet war.

"Harry wartet am Lehrertisch auf uns." Dumbledore lächelte immer noch, während er mit Tom zum Lehrertisch ging, wo Harry immer noch seinen Teller anstarrte.

Tom besah sich die Person neben Severus genau. Er war wirklich über die Veränderung des Gryffindors überrascht.  
Sein Gesicht war fast so blass wie das Toms, aber seine grünen Sehen glänzten mit verstecktem Hass, wenn er Toms Blick kreuzte. Die vollen Lippen des Gryffindors öffneten sich langsam, offenbar bereit, eine schneidende Bemerkung fallen zu lassen.  
Toms Blick blieb an Harrys Stirn hängen, wo seine Haare die Narbe versteckten. Der Goldjunge war kein Junge mehr, sonder ein Mann, und ein schöner noch dazu.

"Potter", sagte er kalt, seine Stimme war wie Samt.

"Voldemort."

Dieser schloss verachtend die Augen. Es schien, als hätte der Junge, der noch lebte, den Schock noch nicht verarbeitet, mit ihm verbunden zu sein. In der Tat glaubte Tom, das Harry es noch mehr verabscheuen würde, wenn das möglich wäre.  
Tom spürte eine seltsame Wut in sich aufkeimen, die ihn sein Bisschen versteckte Angst, weil er hier nur von seinen Feinden umgeben war, vergessen ließ.  
Der Lord schenkte Harry ein spöttisches Lächeln.

"Nenn mich Tom", sagte er charmant.

"Lieber würde ich in der Hölle verbrennen", sagte Harry sofort.

Zorn funkelte in Toms roten Augen, zwei versteckte Feuer, die flüchtig den verborgenen Hass und die Macht in seinem Inneren enthüllten. Er griff an Harrys Kinn und hob es plötzlich an, so dass sich ihre Blicke trafen.

"Sieh dich vor, Potter!", warnte er.

"Berührst du mich noch einmal, wirst du es bereuen", zischte Harry, während er sich aus Toms Griff befreite, als wenn er verbrannt worden wäre.

"Oh mein Lieber. Hat Harry Potter vergessen, dass ich mehr machen werde, als nur sein Gesicht zu berühren? Ich muss annehmen, dass du gewachsen bist, seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

"Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen tot umfallen", zischte Harry und sah ihn giftig an.

"Kleine Schlange, was?"

"Harry, warum isst du nichts? Tom, setz dich doch. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide ausgehungert seid", schritt Dumbledore dadurch schnell ein.

Tom setzte sich zwischen Dumbledore und Harry und sah dann auf die vier Tische. Bei einigen Personen blieb sein Blick kurz hängen, bevor seine Sehen auf Hermine Grangers trafen. Er lächelte höhnisch und hob eine Augenbraue. Das junge Mädchen sah ihn einfach nur an und störte sich an diesem Lächeln nicht.  
Tom sah ihre Augen zu dem Jungen neben sich blicken und bemerkte einige Zuneigung. Eine tiefe Eifersucht erfüllte das Herz des Dunklen Lords.

"Deine kleine Mugglefreundin hat Sehnsucht nach dir."

Voldemort beobachtete Harry, der den Kopf hob und zu dem Mädchen sah. Tom wurde von einem feindseligen und finsteren Blick überrascht, den Harry an seine beste Freundin sandte. Er hob perplex eine Augenbraue, während Harry die Eier zerstach, die er sich auf seinen Teller gelegt hatte, wobei er überlegend die Stirn kraus zog.

"Vielleicht will Tom heute mit dir in Unterricht gehen, Harry", lächelte der Schulleiter.

"Nein..."

"Unsinn, Harry! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tom gern dorthin mitgehen würde."

Harry warf einen finsteren Blick zum Schulleiter, aber das ignorierte dieser gekonnt, während er die beiden Männer anlächelte.  
Trotzdem bemerkte Albus bald, dass Harry schlechte Laune hatte und er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit Tom, der ihn charmant anlächelte.

"Gut Tom. Wie arbeiten zur Zeit deine Todesser?"

"Gut. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie begeistert sein werden, zu hören, dass alle Angriffe für die nächsten zwei Wochen abgebrochen worden sind."

"Wunderbar! Wunderbar mein Junge!"

"Nicht ganz. Wo ein riskanter Angriff zu leiten ist, bin ich nicht dabei. Wo ist denn dann das Vergnügen?", sagte Tom mit einem gemeinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry wurde blass und blickte mit seinen rasenden Smaragden zu ihm. Tom war von der plötzlichen Intensität dieses Blickes überrascht und wartete darauf, dass der Jüngere sprechen würde.

"Ein Mädchen mit silberblonden Haaren und grünen Augen. Ihre Mutter wurde gefoltert. Das Mädchen hast du dann Pettigrew gegeben."

Tom riss geschockt die Augen auf.  
Ein verlorener Ausdruck erschien auf Harrys Gesicht und es schien, dass er innerhalb seines Alptraums versank.

"Sie hat dich angefleht...Sie hat dich angefleht, ihr Kind zu verschonen. Doch du hast es ignoriert. Du hast ihr ins Gesicht gelacht! Sie weinte, sie ist für ihr Kind gestorben. Das Mädchen schrie. Sie rief ihre Mutter. Überall war Blut."

"Harry!"

Die Stimme von Dumbledore war durchdringend und bang, aber Harry hörte ihn nicht. Er war weit in den Traum versunken, der ihn vorherige Nacht verfolgt hatte. Der Traum, der seinen Schlaf gequält hatte. Er sah noch immer dieses kleine Gesicht, dass mit Blut beschmutzt war. Ein entsetzter Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

"Mörder!"

Jeder schreckte auf, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Toms Gesicht richtete, was auf eine feste und präzise Geste zurückführte. Tom sah Harry, mit seinem ruhigen und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, an. Er streckte den Arm aus und berührte sanft die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn.  
Der andere befreite sich sofort grob.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du alles siehst." Tom seufzte leise.

"Jeder Angriff. Jeder Tote."

"Das macht mich traurig. Du hättest das Ganze niemals sehen sollen."

"Was macht dir das schon!"

"Ob du es willst oder nicht, wir sind für unser restliches Leben miteinander verbunden. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn es in guten Verhältnissen ist, als wenn man sich gegenseitig hasst."

"Keine Chance. Ich hasse dich."

Tom straffte die Schultern.

"Du hasst mich und das überrascht mich auch nicht."

"Warum bist du dann hier?"

"Wir müssen zusammen bleiben", antwortete er einfach.

"Lügner!"

"Das ist wahr. Wenn wir getrennt sind, kann das unser Tod sein!"

"Das ist mir egal!"

"Im Gegensatz zu dem Glauben aller, will ich leben! Ich existiere nicht einfach nur. Ich würde mich gern amüsieren!"

"Ja, und wir wissen ja alle, was Vergnügen für dich ist."

"Au! Ich glaube, dass ich es verdiene,", gab Tom ehrlich zu.

"Und warum willst du mich dann plötzlich nicht mehr töten?"

"Wenn wir zusammen sein sollen, können wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen! Ich nehme an, dass ich dich anziehend finden könnte und dass die Idee, mit dir zusammen zu sein, in mir wächst! Ich ziehe es vor, dich da zu haben, wo ich dich sehen kann, da du der einzigste bist, der mich besiegen kann."

"Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen."

"Wir werden sehen." Tom zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Ich meine es ernst!"

"Das ist mir wirklich egal! Das ist es nicht, was du wirklich willst, nein? Du sollst mit mir zusammen sein. Der Anhänglichkeitszauber wird bald stärker und dann werden wir ja sehen, ob du mit mir schläfst oder nicht."

"Ich mache es nicht!", wiederholte Harry.

"Das ignoriere ich vorerst. Aber ein Rat! Ich teile nicht gern und werde nicht dulden, dass du mit jemandem anderem ausgehst. Und wenn ich merke, dass du einen Geliebten hast, werde ich nicht zögern, ihn umzubringen."

"Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können."

"Pass nur auf, Straßenjunge!"

"Ich hasse dich."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Tom lächelte Harry unwiderstehlich an, was diesen dazu brachte, sich wieder zu setzen und sein Frühstück zu beenden. Den Lord entging dabei nicht, wie wenig Harry aß und dass er auch so ziemlich mager war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht warum, aber durch Harrys kränkliches Aussehen verspürte er das Verlangen, ihn zu beschützen.  
Tom verdrängte seine Gefühle und wandte sich seinem eigenem Essen zu, während er die geschockten Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten, ignorierte.

_TBC_

* * *

Danke für die Reviews:

Mmmel: Das freut mich wirklich

Jeysi: So, ich hab die Einstellung rausgenommen und danke noch mal für deine Hilfe

xerperus: Ja ja, Animexx ist halt böse zu uns seufzt - Ich bin wirklich froh, es hier geschafft zu haben, es hoch zuladen

Angel334: So ist unser Harry halt XD


	4. Die Klasse und Sirius

**Kapitel 3: Die Klasse und Sirius **

Nach dem Frühstück ging Tom schweigend mit Harry in den Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlung. Die Schüler vermieden die Nähe zu ihm und bombardierten ihn aber mit erschrockenen Blicken, zu Toms großen Vergnügen. Er sah auf Harrys Rücken und trat in den Klassenraum ein.  
Minerva McGonagall warf Harry einem freundlichen Blick zu, während sie für den Lord nur einen hasserfüllten übrig hatte. Tom strafte die Schultern und schenkte ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln, was die Professorin verwirrte.

"Heut beschäftigen wir uns mit Zauberern, die eine Tiergestalt annehmen können. Sie werden auch Animagus genannt."

Tom hörte aufmerksam zu, während er Harry beobachtete.  
Dann bemerkte er, dass Hermine seinem 'Partner' flehende Blicke zu warf und Ron ihn verhasst ansah. Einige Schüler, überwiegend Gryffindors, sahen Tom verschreckt an, während die Slytherins einfach desinteressiert rumsaßen.

"Kann mir jemand einen anderen berühmten Animagus nennen?", fragte McGonagall.

"Ja", meinte Tom mit gedehnter Stimme.

Auf einmal sah ihn jeder an, sogar Harry.

"Mr. Riddle?" , fragte Minerva mit Nachdruck.

Tom stand auf, schloss die Augen und bevor noch jemand etwas machen konnte, war er eine herrlich weiße Schlange.  
Das Reptil beobachtete die finsteren Blicken von den Schülern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der ihn böse ansah und nicht auf sein Zischen antwortete.  
Minerva sah ihn ernst an und Tom nahm wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an. Er seufzte innerlich zufrieden, als sein Blut begann sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

"Es hat wenig gemeinsam. Ich nehme an, dass sie nicht registriert sind."

"Warum sollte ich das?", fragte Tom nun doch überrascht.

"Es ist Gesetz", sprach McGonagall gereizt.

"Seit wann richte ich, Lord Voldemort, mich nach dem Gesetz? Dieser Narr von Minister ist total unnütz. Ich bezweifle, dass er meine Rückkehr glauben würde, wenn ich vor ihm stehen würde."

"...Ist es schmerzhaft, sich in ein kaltes und blutrünstiges Tier zu verwandeln?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig, um ihren Wissensdurst etwas zu stillen.

"Anfangs schon. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich dran. Es ist ein verblüffendes Gefühl."

"Das passt ja zu dir", brummte Harry.

Tom wandte sich an Harry und sah ihn aus seinen blutroten Augen, die nur kurz für Harry sichtbar waren, fragend an.

"Du bist abscheulich, eine mörderische Schlange. Du gleichst der Schlange vollständig und bist der Erbe Slytherins. Was konntest du auch außer einer Schlange sein?" Harry hob unschuldig eine Augenbraue.

"Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, wozu dein räudiger Köter fähig ist." Toms Lippen umspielte jetzt auch ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

"Er ist unschuldig!", zischte Harry.

"Natürlich. Hast du denn vergessen, dass Pettigrew mein Diener ist?"

"Nein."

"Eine kleine, erbärmliche Ratte.  
Ich habe wirklich gelacht, als ich gehört habe, dass Sirius Black verurteilt worden ist. Nach all dem war er sauber. Er wäre lieber gestorben, als seinen besten Freund zu verraten. Er betete deinen Vater an und verehrte deine Mutter. Er verwöhnte dich sehr. Sirius sah dich wie den Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte.  
Ich wollte ihn eines Tages auf meiner Seite haben, aber er hat klar abgelehnt. Außerdem schützte er den Werwolf, Lupin, und hätte manchmal für ihn sein Leben gegeben.  
Alles glänzende Männer, insbesondere dein Vater."

"Warum?"

"Alles drei hatten eine Animagusform in ihrem 5. Schuljahr erlangt, waren talentiert, schön, boshaft und stark.  
Unglücklicherweise hatte es dein Vater bevorzugt zu sterben, als sich mir anzuschließen.  
Und Lupin und Black würden ihm anscheinend folgen."

"Also hast du sie getötet?"

"Ich habe deine Eltern für Sachen getötet, die du nicht weist und auch nie wissen wirst."

"Das ist eine pathetische Entschuldigung, um zu sagen, dass man kein Recht darauf hat", spottete Harry, während er Rot vor Zorn wurde.

"Du bist ein Kind", lächelte Tom nur.

"Warum bist du dann Tom Riddle?"

"Ich hab dieses Schicksal gewählt, als ich 18 Jahre war. Die Magie hat mir die Erscheinung zurückgegeben, die ich in diesem Alter hatte, als ich das Schicksal ratifizieren musste. Technisch gesehen fängt mein Leben wieder mit dir an."

"Warum hast du dieses Schicksal gewählt?"

"Dumbledore hatte ihn mir nahe gelegt. Ich war verwaist und brauchte Liebe. Er hat mir von diesem Schicksal, während einer von unseren Besprechungen, erzählt. Ich war von der Idee begeistert, jemand in der Gegenwart für mich zu haben.  
Ich nehme an, es ist für das, dass ich ein 'Dämon' geworden bin."

"Warum?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

"Ich wollte jemanden lieben. Als Kind war ich allein. Als junger Mann brauchte ich Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit. Deswegen der Zauber."

"Ich liebe dich nicht", zischte Harry.

"Ich weis, und ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Der Raum war still.  
Tom sah Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Das verschlossene Gesicht und das Lächeln darauf, versteckten seine Gedanken.  
Er sah zu McGonagall, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

"Darf ich jetzt fortfahren?", fragte sie höfflich.

Aufgeregt fuhr Minerva mit dem Unterricht fort. Sie sahen immer wieder zu den beiden, was aber gekonnt ignoriert wurde.  
Sie bemerkte, dass Toms Blick oft an Harry hingen blieb, beinah schon aus Reflex.

* * *

Der letzte Unterricht des Tages war Zaubertränke.  
Harry setzte sich auf seinen gewohnheitsgemäßen Platz und Tom ließ sich seufzend neben ihn nieder.  
Der Tag war lang gewesen. Der Lord hatte an allen Unterrichtsstunden teilgenommen, für Harry höflich und höflich bleibend.  
Er hatte auf alle Fragen geantwortet und seine Regierungszeit als schwarzer Zauberer in Geschichte der Zauberei diskutiert.  
Diese Unterrichtstunde würde Harry nie vergessen können. Es war die einzige Stunde, in der Professor Binns etwas Begeisterung gezeigt hatte. Er hatte von Tatsachen geredet, dass es Wertquellen gab und hatte das Thema seines Unterrichtes gewechselt, um die Kräfte des Bösen zu diskutieren bis zum Angriff.  
Ohne Überraschung war Tom entzückt gewesen und beantwortete ehrlich und mit Leichtigkeit jede Frage.

Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang in den Klassenraum. Sein Blick blieb sofort bei Tom hängen und er verneigte höflich den Kopf.  
Tom lächelte nur und Harry hatte plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Verdacht. Tom war nicht umsonst der Erbe Slytherins.

"Heute werden wir einen Trank namens Hexantly brauen. Schreiben sie wie immer das Tafelbild ab und bauen sie dann ihre Kessel auf."

Tom bemerkte schnell, dass Harry den Zaubertränkeunterricht verabscheute und wusste auch bald, warum. Snape war grausam, ohne Mitleid und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um den Gryffindors Punkte ab zu ziehen, besonders Harry musste wieder mal leiden.  
Zuerst fand es Tom amüsant, doch nach einer Stunden von grausamen Sarkasmen, die immer finstere Blicke von Harry hervorgerufen hatten, war das lästig geworden.

Harry war gerade dabei, Spinnenbeine, die in den Trank mussten, klein zu hacken, als Tom sich vor ihn stellte. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys und half ihm die Beine mit Sorgfalt zu verkleinern.  
Er achtete nicht auf die überraschten Blicke der anderen, die ihm wieder mal zugeworfen wurden.

"Du brauchst noch 2 Eidechsenschwänze und Puder von Einhornmähne."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah in Toms schwarze Augen. Er versank leicht in den schwarzen, endlosen Tiefen, die ihn aufmerksam ansahen. Dann beugte sich Voldemort näher zu Harry, so dass sein Atem die Wange des Gryffindors streifte. Er hob seine Hand und strich über den Bluterguss, welcher Harrys Wange schmückte.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Hermine."

"Hat sie dich geschlagen?" , fragte Tom verwundert.

Harry entfernte sich schweigend von ihm und gab die Eidechsenschwänze dem Trank bei.  
Für Tom war klar, dass er dieses Thema lieber meiden sollte. Aber trotzdem warf er einen warnenden Blick zu Hermine. Tom war wütend.  
Wie konnte dieses Schlammblut es wagen, Harry zu schlagen? Seine Haut schien süß und gefährlich.  
Tom nahm sich vor, nach dem Unterricht in Krankenflügel zu gehen und sich etwas Creme für Harrys Wange zu holen.

Am Ende des Unterrichts gab Snape Harry widerwillig einen Punkt. Er hatte wegen Toms Hilfe nur einen geringen Fehler an dem Trank von Harry gefunden. Schließlich war Tom ein Meister der Zaubertränke.

Der Lord war überrascht, als er ein gemurmeltes Danke von Harry vernahm.

"Da gibt's nichts zu danken", lächelte Tom.

* * *

Harry und Tom traten, in Begleitung von einem nervösen Ron und einer völlig aufgelösten Hermine, in die Große Halle zum Abendessen ein.  
Hermine war nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht zu Harry gekommen, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sie war so aufrichtig gewesen, dass auch Tom ihr geglaubt hatte. Am Ende hatte Harry aber auf die Entschuldig von Hermine und auch Ron verzichtet. Bis jetzt hatten die beiden nicht einmal mit Tom gesprochen, aber ihm dafür ängstliche Blicke gesandt.

Harry bemerkte weder die seltsame Stille, noch den eigenartigen Mann am Lehrertisch. Erst als er den Blick hob, hielt er inne.

"Harry", seufzte Sirius erleichtert.

Bevor Harry auch nur reagieren konnte, kam Sirius zu dem Goldjungen und zog ihn in seine Arme, während Freudentränen seine Augen füllten. Harry drückte sich sofort glücklich an ihn. Die beiden Männer blieben in dieser Position, bis sich Sirius mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen von Harry löste.

"Moony kommt heut Abend auch noch. Wir sind die neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Dieses Jahr hatte es noch keinen Lehrer für VgdK gegeben. Harry hoffen, dass Sirius befreit wurde.  
Dann hob er plötzlich den Blick, während sich seine Lippen öffneten und eine stumme Frage stellten, die Sirius sofort verstand.

"Vol... Tom hat im Ministerium gesagt, dass ich unschuldig bin. Da konnten sie schlecht sagen, dass Lord Voldemort verrückt ist", lächelte er.

"Warum?", fragte Harry, wobei er sich Toms ausdruckslosen Gesicht zuwand.

"Betrachte es als ein Geschenk."

Harry war sichtlich überrascht. Er zögerte, sich zu überwinden und Tom zum Dank zu umarmen. Aber Tom hatte eine andere Idee. Er schlang einen Arm um Harrys Taille und legte die andere in seinen Nacken, während er sich runterbeugte und seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors legte.  
Harry erstarrte, als Tom ihn sanft küsste, seine warme Zunge durch seine vor Schreck leicht geöffneten Lippen schob, um seine eigene Zunge zu streicheln. Harry blieb einen Moment überrascht so, befreite sich dann aber.

Tom wich ein Bisschen zurück, ließ seinen Arm aber um Harrys Taille liegen. Er wurde etwas rot und seine Augen leuchteten seltsam. Er schenkte dem Gryffindor, welcher ihn verwirrt ansah, ein Lächeln und löste sich dann ganz von ihm.

"Das ist besser, als ein einfacher Dank", sagte er einfach, den ungläubigen Blick Harrys ignorierend. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich neben Dumbledore, der entzückt lächelte.

"Tom Riddle hat mich geküsst", meinte Harry ungläubig.

"Ja.", kam es von Sirius beruhigend, während er ihn zum Tisch führte.

Sirius fragte sich, wie er auf den Kuss reagieren sollte, den sein Patenkind von Voldemort erhalten hatte. Tom hatte ihn befreit und Peter dem Ministerium ausgeliefert. Als er sich die Frage stellte, warum er so einfach ausgesagt hatte, kam er selbst auf den Gedanken, dass das für Harry und keinen andren war.  
Sirius musste und hatte zugesagt, das Zuneigungsschicksal, nach viel Überzeugung von Remus und Dumbledore, machen zu lassen.  
"Und ich brauche eine gute Dosis Überzeugung..."

_tbc_

_thx for the Reviews ._


	5. Der Turm

**Kapitel 4: Der Turm **

Nach dem Abendessen sagte Dumbledore Harry beruhigend, dass für diese Angelegenheit Tom und ihm eine Wohnung gegeben wurde. Harry hatte einige Zweifel, als er Dumbledores funkelnde Augen und das übertrieben freundliche Lächeln sah.

Er folgte dem Schulleiter und Sirius, Tom war an seiner Seite. Sie gingen alle bis hoch ins Schloss. Harry sah Albus vor dem Bild einer jungen Frau stehen bleiben und warten, damit Tom und er ihn einholen konnten.

"Das ist Céryl. Sie ist die Wächterin eures Turms. Momentan ist das Passwort Parselmund."

Unverzüglich schwang das magische Gemälde auf. Harry schenkte Céryl ein schwaches Lächeln und ging rein, nach ihm Tom. Das was er sah, ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung und bei seiner Atmung inne halten.

Sie standen in einem Turm. Das Zimmer war breit und rund. Die Fenster gaben den Blick auf das Gelände von Hogwarts und den großen See frei. Das Zimmer war in Cremefarben gehalten. Einige Sofas, groß und komfortabel, gingen an den Mauern entlang. Eine kleine Bibliothek, Wandschränke und andere Regale waren an den Mauern zu sehen. Kerzenhalter erleuchteten den Raum. Der Boden war aus Holz und durch einen Zauber eher warm als kalt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch.  
Harry musste zugeben, dass das ein angenehmer Ort war.

"Hier ist der Salon."

Dumbledore führte sie durch eine Tür und die Treppe hoch zur nächsten Etage, die das Esszimmer zu sein schien. Wieder befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer Tisch, dieses mal aus Eiche, mit zehn passenden Stühlen dazu. Das Zimmer war hellblau und die Fenster gewährten die gleiche Sicht wie die in der unteren Etage.

Noch mal folgte Harry Tom und Dumbledore durch eine Tür und eine weitere Treppe hoch. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Tom ihn genau beobachtete, während sie die Treppen hochstiegen. Tom war darüber entzückt, dass Harry breite Kleidung trug. Harry war wirklich wundervoll und sein Körper rief bei Tom eine Reaktion hervor, von der er wollte, dass es niemand sah.

Das nächste Zimmer hatte die selbe Größe. Doch dieses Mal hatte es zwei verschiedene Farben: Eine Hälfte rot, die andere grün.  
In jeder Hälfte des Zimmers befand sich ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl und längs an der kreisförmigen Mauer Regale, die mit den verschiedensten Büchern gefüllt waren. /Für Hermine wäre hier das Paradies, dachte Harry.

Die nächste und letzte Etage beinhaltete ein großes silbernes Zimmer. Der ganze Boden war mit Teppichen ausgelegt und an der Decke hingen Kerzenhalter, die das düstere Zimmer beleuchteten. Ein ganze Mauer wurde mit Kleiderschränken verdeckt. Diesem gegenüber war eine Frisierkommode und am anderem Ende befand sich ein großes Himmelbett.  
Harry betrachtete vorsichtig die Seidenbetttücher und die grauen Gardinen. Seine Wangen röteten sich, als er Toms durchdringenden Blick auf sich spürte.

"Hinter der Tür gibt es ein Badezimmer mit einer großen Badewanne, Dusche, Waschbecken und so weiter. Ich denke, dass sie beide hier gut aufgehoben sind. Wie lassen sie jetzt allein."

Der Schulleiter und Sirius gingen aus dem Turm, einen wütenden und immer noch erröteten Harry zurücklassend, was Tom belustigte. Dieser betrachtete den Goldjungen und musste zugeben, wie unschuldig und rein Harry im Kerzenlicht aussah. Dieser Junge zog ihn regelrecht an.

"Warum nimmst du nicht gleich ein Bad?", schlug er ihm mit sanfter Stimme vor.

Harry verzog sich schnell vor Tom auf das große Bett. Die Anspielung war klar: Dumbledore hatte zu einer 'Intim'-Beziehung zugestimmt.  
Als Tom sich an Harrys rotes Gesicht erinnerte, fragte er sich, wie viel Erfahrung dieser hatte. /Ich vermute ja, dass er nach allem ,Harry Potter' ist/

* * *

Harry ließ sich mit einem Seufzer ins Wasser gleiten. Er spürte eine erneute Röte auf seinen Wangen, als er sich an Tom und das große Bett erinnerte.  
/Wollte er Sex haben? War er...? Nein! Denk nicht dran, Harry/

Er begann sich zu waschen und ließ sich dabei viel Zeit mit seinen Haaren, um so lange wie möglich allein im Badezimmer bleiben zu können. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe von Toms Blicken und dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht nur eine platonische Beziehung führen würden.

Er stieg aus der Badewanne und trocknete sich ab. Leise fluchte er, als er bemerkte, dass er keinen Pyjama mitgenommen hatte.  
Seufzend band er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Er blieb einen Augenblick in der Tür stehen, wobei ihm nicht entging, wie Tom hörbar die Luft einzog.

Tom betrachte Harry genau, während dieser im Türrahmen stand.  
Der Gryffindor war ganz nackt, abgesehen von dem Handtuch um seiner Taille. Seine blasse Haut schimmerte verführerisch im schwachen Kerzenlicht, während seine Augen eine gewisse Besorgnis ausstrahlten. Eine Strähnen von Harrys Haar hingen ihm ins Gesicht, wodurch ein paar Wassertropfen über Harrys Gesicht rannen.

/Er trägt keine Brille mehr.../  
Tom richtete sich auf und streckte eine Hand aus. Wie hypnotisiert ging Harry zu ihm. Tom besah sich dabei die breiten Schultern, seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, die muskulösen Arm und die langen Beine.  
Er fühlte sein Blut kochen, während Harry aufs Bett stieg, wobei er versuchte, nicht Toms Blick zu kreuzen.

"Leg dich hin", befahl Tom mit heiserer Stimme.

Harry breitete sich auf dem Bett aus, wodurch sein Handtuch hoch rutschte. Jedoch unternahm er nichts, um es wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen.  
Tom beugte sich dafür langsam über ihn und öffnete das Handtuch, nur um es dann von dem jungen Körper zu entfernen.

Tom hielt seinen Atem an. Der Körper des Goldjungen war perfekt. Seine Augen hielten sich jetzt in der unteren Region Harrys Körpers auf. Seine Hüften waren fein und schmal, die angespannten Lenden muskulös.  
Tom keuchte. Seine bewundernden Augen trafen auf die von Harrys, welche voller Besorgnis waren.

"Du bist wunderschön."

Harry wurde rot. Tom entkleidete sich völlig und legte sich auf Harry. Sein Körper verschmolz fast unter der Berührung mit dem Körper des jungen Mannes. Harry riss die Augen auf, als er spürte, wie Tom sich gegen seine Lenden drückte. Tom beugte sich hinunter und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen, die er ein Spalt geöffnet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord saugte sanft an Harrys Oberlippe, wodurch der Goldjunge zufrieden seufzte.  
Tom schlängelte seine Zunge in Harrys Mundhöhle und umspielte die Zunge des Jüngeren auffordernd. Harry saugte vorsichtig an Toms Zunge, was diesen erschaudern ließ. Tom küsste von Harrys Mund über sein Kinn und dann an Harrys Hals entlang. Er knabberte an dem Hals des Gryffindors, um ein Mal zu hinterlassen, aber sanft genug, dass es mit zu Harrys Vergnügen führte. Ein verlangender Seufzer verließ die Lippen des Gryffindors.

"Tom..."

* * *

Einige Zeit später fielen sie erschöpft in ihre Kissen. Tom nahm Harry in Arm und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn leicht hin und her wiegte. Während Harry einschlief, fragte sich Tom, warum er nicht früher gemerkt hatte, dass Harry noch unberührt gewesen war. Ihm lief ein angenehmer Schauer übern Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass er der einzigste Liebhaber von Harry sein würde.

Er schlief ein, beruhigt von dem süßen Atem und dem warmen Körper von Harry. Er legte beschützend und besitzergreifend die Arme um Harry, ihre Körper aneinander drückend.  
Er fühlte sich das erste Mal frei von seinem Leben und in Sicherheit. Zum ersten Mal schlief Tom Riddle friedlich, weit weg von seinen alltäglichen Alpträumen.

_tbc_


End file.
